


Sunshine

by OnceUponASunsetDream



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian has nightmares and Dick is cheesy, Gen, I cannot believe I wrote this, THIS IS VERY CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASunsetDream/pseuds/OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce returned from being 'not dead' he didn't expect much to have changed. It was however, startling to find that Damian was still there, the house was in one piece and that Dick was soothing the assassin child's nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Bruce to come off as a bad dad but I really don't think that he had a relationship with Damian like Dick did. Dick is the sort of person you can go to for nightmares. Bruce wouldn't really know what to do with them, he would try, but he would be a bit awkward.

Bruce hadn't been back for long and Dick was still venturing into the night as Batman with Damian as his Robin while Bruce recuperated and got used to his familiar surroundings. He lay in bed late one night, unable to sleep and listening to his sons return from patrol and retire to their respective rooms, just a few doors down from his own. He jumped as he heard a harsh cry coming from down the hall. He leapt out of bed and cracked his door open just in time to see a dishevelled looking Damian padding down the hall and vanishing silently into Dick's room.

Confused, Bruce followed his youngest son to his eldest son's room and peered through the crack in the slightly opened door. Damian was standing beside Dick's bed, reaching hesitantly for the elder's shoulder. Dick stirred and turned his head, eyes opening to reveal sleep hazed blue orbs. "Mm, Dami?" he murmured thickly.

Damian didn't say a word but sniffled softly as if trying to prevent the sound from escaping. Dick sat up, looking more awake now, he reached for Damian's face and wiped away what must have been tears. "Oh Dami, did you have another nightmare?" Dick murmured kindly.

Damian nodded faintly and edged forward barely an inch. Dick shifted in the bed and held his arms out. Without the hesitation or scorn Bruce was expecting, Damian scrambled onto the large bed and into Dick's arms, forcing the elder to lay back on his pillows so the ten year old could curl up against his chest with the strong muscled arms holding him tightly.

Bruce watched, startled as Damian practically melted into Dick's embrace. "Does he hate me?" Damian asked in a barely heard whisper. "Does father hate me?"

Bruce only just managed to stop himself from stumbling back in shock. His son thought he hated him? Evidently Dick felt the same. "Hate you? Bruce doesn't hate you Dami. He loves you, you're his son."

"That doesn't mean he can't hate me. Mother hated me."

Dick pressed a lingering kiss to Damian's temple. "Bruce could never hate you Dami." Dick paused, running a gentle soothing hand through Damian's dark locks. "I love you Dami."

Damian looked up at him. "You say that a lot. Why?"

Dick smiled. "Because I do love you, Sunshine. With all my heart. And if Bruce has problems with you then you can come and live with me and we'll give Nightwing a partner, hmm?"

Damian made a soft cooing sort of noise and buried himself deeper into Dick's embrace, pulling the covers tighter around them both. "Why do you call me that?" Damian asked after a long and comfortable silence. 

Dick smiled sleepily. "Bruce used to call me that." He revealed softly. "When I first came to live with Bruce, I was eight years old and Batman was a very different character then. He used to say I showed him the light, like a ray of sunshine." he laughed softly and Damian scoffed. 

"That is very…" he trailed off not sure how to describe what he thought.

"Cheesy?" Dick suggested. Damian hummed an affirmative and Dick pressed another kiss to his cheek. "I used to think so too, but I understand now. You're my little ray of sunshine Dami." he teased softly. 

Damian huffed but didn't remove his face from his brother's neck. "I'm glad you're my brother." he whispered. 

"I'm glad too, Sunshine." Dick whispered back. "Now go to sleep Dami." With Dick running a hand slowly and methodically up and down his spine and Damian was slowly lulled into a deep sleep. Once he was sure the boy was asleep, Dick turned his sleepy gaze to where his adoptive father was skulking behind the door. "If you turn him away or treat him callously, I will take him with me. You know that don't you?"

Bruce nodded, eyes fixed on his youngest son's sleeping face, so innocent and naïve. "I know." He whispered as he turned on his heel and padded back to his own room, dwelling on what he had learned. He was glad that Dick had taken suck good care of his unpredictable child in his absence and was thankful that Dick understood why he had been called 'Sunshine' by his guardian and had a strange feeling that Damian may be adding to his own light and expanding his ray of sunshine. Who knew that having children would have such a good effect on Bruce Wayne?


End file.
